weekyle15s_the_four_guardians_and_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bisca Connell
Bisca Connell formerly Mulan is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid. Prior to the S-Class Trials of X784, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs (portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire became skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly coloured skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs. Personality Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the good of her comrades. She is very loyal to her guild and will stand up to fight for them, even if she is unable to prevail. She demonstrates a headstrong personality when facing most of her fellow guildmates. However, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she always secretly loved, and would eventually marry. Magic & Abilities * Requip: The Gunner: This type of Spatial Magic allows Bisca to store magical guns away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each gun possessing different advantages and suited for various situations. Throughout the series, Bisca has shown considerable fighting prowess, being able to defeat several low-ranking members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After the seven year time skip, she has improved her Requip loading and hitting accuracy, even though she has yet to display how much she has developed. * Marksmanship Specialist: As a firearms user, Bisca has shown considerable skill in using the guns provided by her Requip. Using her Magic Sniper Rifle, she was able to accurately fire at and destroy a Lacrima from the Thunder Palace at a faraway distance. Her skills are noted within the guild, with Bisca and her husband acknowledged as top-class snipers. Even while being encased by Ajeel Raml's Sand World, she was able to fire Jupiter and hit Ajeel from such a very far distance with the help from Erza's Morning Star Armor light. Weapons * Guns Family * Alzack Connell (Husband) * Asuka Connell (Daughter) Voice Actress Angela Chase. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Fairy Tail Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Wizards Category:Humans